DDP02
“ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ” is the second episode of Dank Desu Precure!. The main focus of this episode is Track and Poppy discovering more of their powers. Summary While NotaCoranripoff tries to not-so-secretly help the Precure discover more of their powers, it’s only when they are in danger that they finally discover them... Full Story Poppy wakes up, “Ugh... That was one weird dream.” she says as she reaches over to turn off her alarm clock, only to see it’s on top of NotaCoranripoff’s head. “Hello future space explorers and defenders of the universe!” He says. Poppy, in shock, screams and runs to the other side of the room. Track hears her scream and comes into the room to see what’s going on. “Whats going on in here?!” Track asks. He then looks at NotaCoranripoff (with the alarm clock still on his head) and than at Poppy. “Oh.” Track says, coming to no realization. He than walks out of the room. NotaCoranripoff says “Wait! You have to follow me to the training room!” than grabs their arms, does a little dance, and teleports them to the training room. The training room is large with a bunch of fluffy pink and purple training gear. He says “Here it is! Sorry about all the pink, Track. We assumed all the Precure would be girls. Well, good luck!” Track is hesitant while Poppy runs inside, loving every detail about the room. NotaCoranripoff flips a switch on the wall making everything bland. Poppy makes a QwQ, then they do a montage of training. After montage finished, they ask “What were we supposed to gain from that..” NotaCoranripoff says “Hmmm.... I guess montages don’t work in this dimension. We’ll just have to do it in real time than!!” “NOO!!!!!” Poppy and Track say, laying on the ground in exhaustion. NotaCoranripoff does a little dance and than disappears. Poppy and Track are a bit confused, but they take the opportunity and sneak out of the Training room to go eat. They are at Suitcase’s Pizza, both eating their five boxes of pizza when suddenly they hear a buzzing noise, they look out the window and see a swarm of Barry B. Bensons carrying a T-posing Ken!! Track says “Oh frick we shouldn’t have eaten all those pizzas!” Poppy transforms and Track soon follows. They have no idea what to do, so they start trying to punch the swarms coming after them, it wasn’t very effective. Track thinks for one of the pizza boxes to capture some of the bees. It worked, thus Track discovered he has telekinesis. Poppy than tried to dodge a punch from Ken and ended up teleporting, thus discovering she can teleport. UwU Poppy uses her teleportation to lure some Bensons into a box. Track than tries to dodge some and ends up discovering he can fly; Poppy tries to fly and ends up finding out she can only hover, much to her disappointment. They defeat most of the bees when they realize Ken is the one making the bees appear. Right then Poppy sees a stereotypical magical girl sparkle floating down from the sky! She grabs it as fast as she can, and it turns into “the Poppyseed Muffin”! She uses it to stab the Ken and save the day. Poppy says “Well that was stupid.” when, suddenly NotaCoranripoff appears wearing a sombrero and carrying a to-go bag. They ask where he went. He says “I was at Mafiesta!” Poppy and Track facepalm while NotaCoranripoff stands there happily. In the Normie Meme Kingdom, Queen Suchwaechan is sitting evilly on her throne, being served carrots by a Big Chungus and rage from a Rage Face. A Pepe walks up to her and the Queen asks how well the takeover went. The Pepe says “It went terrible! The Precure are back oh no aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” the Queen says “I knew this day would come...” as she hits a sick dab and follows it up with a killer floss. As a panoramic shot of the corrupted parts of the DankuDesu Kingdom release smoke and smog. Major Characters *Poppy *Track *NotaCoranripoff *Queen Suchwaechan Gallery Clips Screenshots DDP02-2.png DDP02-3.gif DDP02-4.png Disclaimer: I don’t own Coran. He is owned by Dreamworks. Any other copyright is not mine QWQ Category:Episodes Category:Dank Desu Precure! Category:Dank Desu Precure! Episodes